


Relax with Me

by GotNoCakeInThisPan, Two (GotNoCakeInThisPan)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoCakeInThisPan/pseuds/GotNoCakeInThisPan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoCakeInThisPan/pseuds/Two
Summary: Literally just wanted soft David shit okay?  I give credit to my friend Bunn for this idea because they talk alot of Nancy liking to wash Frank and David's hair so I kinda implemented here.  Also I wrote this on mobile kinda late so I'm sorry for any weird grammar or spelling I'll fix it later.
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Relax with Me

You're not sure what's been bothering David, but every day when he comes home from work he takes a long shower and he's quiet for the rest of the night. It worries you, he's never usually like this, he's always so social and talkative, even when he's in a bad mood.

You wait for him patiently on the couch, a book in your hands, and the quiet words of a turned down TV in the background. Knowing him, even if you asked what was wrong he won't tell you till it's over. Too damn proud to ask for help and too stubborn to accept it from anyone, even you. 

With a sigh you shut the forgotten TV off and set the novel down onto the glass coffee table in front of you. _He's right on time as always_ , you think as you hear his keys unlock the door. You let him at least close the door before you walk over, taking his scruffy face in your hands before gently kissing him. You stop him before he takes off his long coat and scarf, "Let me," you hum as you unwrap the cloth from his neck. Gently, you place the garments of clothing onto their respective hooks by the door, smiling back at David.

"What's the occasion?" You feel his arms wrap around you as he asks. 

Turning, you press your foreheads together, taking in the heat of his skin. "You're not very good at hiding stress, David, and. . .I want to help you relax, even if it's for a second."

"Uhuh, and 'ow do ya plan to do that?" His words aren't condescending, they're laced with curiosity and fondness.

"Just follow me, love," you plant a kiss on his cheek before slipping out of his arms, but you don't leave him entirely. Your fingers entangle with his as you hold onto him, guiding your loving Brit up the stairs of the flat and towards the bathroom. One upside with being in love with a man like David was the money, not that you really cared, more so it was always an afterthought with you, but now it came in handy. 

"Ahah. . .I fink I know what ya' plannin'ere."

"I can tell you that it's probably the exact opposite of what you're thinking, now undress as I start the bath," you tut as you walk over to the bath. Of all the things in this flat besides David that you loved with your entire soul, it was this silly tub. It was so dramatic and clearly was meant to be. It was a beautiful gently sloped bathtub that stood up on feet with the spout on the side. You grab a stool from the corner from the room and make yourself comfortable as you make sure the water is comfortable. 

"A bath? I'm perfectly capable of bathin' myself standin' up right, ya'know," David huffed, shifting almost uncomfortably as he stood by the tub.

Lord, you loved this man but sometimes he hit new levels of silly. "I am fully aware, now get in the bathtub, David King." You hear him huff before he carefully climbs in and sits down into the water. Good, now you can start. You take a second to walk over to the lights, dimming them. You had bought some soaps particularly for this occasion, or well, for when you let yourself have a day to relax in the tub but they worked for David too. You can see he's about to open his stupid mouth again as you walk over with the soaps so you hush him, "Nope, no talking. Just relax, okay?"

Defeated, David just leans back into the tub, letting the water warm his tense muscles. You take a cup and gently poor water over his head and hair, soaking it before you massage the soap into his hair, earning a pleased hum. You can physically feel him relax into your hands as you continue with his hair before rinsing it clean, moving on to washing and massaging his body. You leave his face for last, letting yourself be gentle and careful to avoid his eyes and taking your time to help his face just relax. You place a small kiss on his temple, as you rinse his face.

"Ready to get out, sleepy head?" You giggle, he was practically falling asleep in the water and you hoped to get him out and into bed before he really did pass out.

"Mmhmm. . .just another minute?" 

"I don't know, you're basically asleep now and I can't lift and carry you to bed, sweety," you grab one of the big fluffy towels from the shelf bringing it over as you talk. Throwing it over your shoulder you start draining the tub as you take David's hands and help him from the tub. Taking the towel, you pad off your sleepy teddy bear dry before walking with him to the bedroom and helping him dress. He looks happy, you can see it in the way his face sits relaxed and his eyes half closed as you help him get ready to sleep.

As soon as you're both in bed David pulls you close again, nuzzling your hair before planting a kiss. "Fank you. . .I love ya so much, sweet 'art" his voice is quiet and muffled but you know exactly what he's said. You press a soft kiss to his neck in return, muttering back that you love him too.


End file.
